Labios
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Él había tratado de ignorar aquella pregunta, de luchar contra su curiosidad ante aquel enigma. Pero, ¿Cuándo se había escuchado que los demonios ignoraban sus deseos?


Bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí les traigo otra historia. He estado trabajando en actualizar las historias que ya tengo publicada, y en las que tengo por terminar en una carpeta que encontré hace poco en mi computadora. La verdad es que he tenido muchas ocurrencias en mi vida personal que me han impedido sentirme inspirada, pero estoy tratando de cambiar eso en este año nuevo. Espero disfruten y comenten de ser así, besos y saludos.

* * *

 ** _Labios_**

Por más que otros pensaran lo contrario él no era del tipo curioso. Esa creencia se debía a que poseía información poca conocida o confidencial de cada persona existente con la cual se relacionaba o que podía ser de posible interés para él. Muchos se asustaban de la capacidad que tenía la diminuta libreta que siempre cargaba consigo de albergar tanta información en tan poca cantidad de páginas, y es que ninguna información llegaba a presentar un reto para él y sus contactos. Por ello, su curiosidad sobre algún tema quedaba saciada antes de llegar a manifestarse realmente.

Pero como no todo puede ser perfecto, siempre estaban aquellos pequeños detalles que escapaban de sus manos, como por ejemplo información sobre cierta manager. Si bien sus datos no eran precisamente incompletos, estos carecían de suficiente información vergonzosa sobre la chica como para poder utilizarlos en su contra y eso lo frustraba.

Maldijo internamente aquel día en el que, mientras "recolectaba" información, se topó con aquella desgraciada pregunta;

 _"¿A que saben los labios de Anezaki Mamori?"_

\- A limón y miel; dulces y con un toque ácido -respondió uno, totalmente seguro-  
\- ¡No digas tonterías! -golpeó el escritorio el segundo, callando al otro- Es obvio que a naranja; un refrescante sabor a cítricos.

Sintió ganas de dispararles entre ceja y ceja a ambos por ser tan estúpidos y hacerle perder el tiempo, espiar las conversaciones de aquellos chicos que estudiaban con ella no había sido una buena opción después de todo...

\- ¡Ey! Pero dejando eso de lado... -un tercero se hizo notar, captando la atención de los presentes- ¿A poco no tiene buenas tetas?

Los masacraría a todos.

* * *

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente y Hiruma no lograba deshacerse de aquella intriga rondando en su cabeza. Él sabía que una de sus mejores decisiones para el bien del equipo había sido la de utilizar aquel instinto maternal de la chica hacia el mocoso para hacerla su manager, verla dormir sentada contra la pared en aquella incómoda silla metálica después de haber terminado el pesado trabajo del día sólo se lo corroboraba. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias ella tal y como él no descansaba hasta dejar todo en perfecto orden. Y es por eso que cierta parte de él no quería saber la respuesta. No quería arriesgar una parte activa de su equipo.

\- Oye, Anezaki -la llamó como pocas veces, cuando no tenía ganas de utilizar aquel apodo- Despierta.

Nada, estaba rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Golpeó la silla ligeramente con el pie, sin llegar a moverla, llamándola de nuevo.

Escuchó un murmuro inentendible y levantó una ceja, una idea atravesó su cabeza y su peculiar risilla traviesa no se hizo esperar. Él realmente había intentado contenerse, pero ella se lo hacía tan difícil. Apoyó sus manos en la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja, buscando el soporte suficiente. Sus finos labios rozaron los femeninos suavemente esperando alguna reacción.

Se alejó y su vista se fijó en el rostro de ella, al parecer la chica tenía el sueño más pesado de lo previsto esa tarde en particular. Sonriendo una vez más se apodero de los tiernos labios nuevamente esta vez con más entusiasmo, tomándose su tiempo en mordisquearlos y haciendo que la chica se arqueara suavemente respondiéndole entre sueños. Uno de los suspiros adormilados abrió sus labios ligeramente permitiéndole el paso a la frenética lengua masculina, y ahí estaba, la respuesta a su pregunta...

 _Uhmm_

Aquel sonido y el hecho de que la chica se contrajera tratando de liberarse del apasionante beso le hizo darse cuenta de que, tal vez, la había dejado sin aliento. Se alejó, relamiéndose los labios y mostrando su amplia dentadura a la Mamori de ojos adormilados y mejillas rojas.

\- Si vuelves a dormirte... _no sé cuáles seran las consecuencias_ -advirtió, sonando más como una invitación- Maldita manager.

Y es que Anezaki sabía a goma de mascar de tutti frutti; empalagosa y viciosa, un sabor del cual nunca se cansaría.


End file.
